the Phantom of the Opera
by SAINT LOVE MOON
Summary: Universo Alternativo  La bella historia del fantasma de la opera adaptada para Saint Seiya, vasada en el musical de Andrew LLoyd Webber. Parejas: Seiya y Saori, Milo y Shaina, Aioria y Marin, pero principalmente Touma y Artemisa
1. Angel of music

**Hola a todos mis coadmiradores del fiction! bueno en esta ocacion, desidi vasarme en mi obra de teatro favoria. les explicare un poco. Esta es la historia del fantasma de la opera, en una vercion alterna para Saint Seiya con parejas como Seiya y Saori, Milo y Shaina, Aioria y Marin, pero la principal, sin lugar a dudas, es Touma y Artemisa! esque en medio de mi obsecion por el musical, me di cuenta que la mascara de Touma podía ser una exelente caracteristica para el fic! en fin ya llevo mucho tiempo sin escribir nada, pero decidi comenzar con este fic en fin, dudas, quejas, comentarios y sujerencias, se aceptan con muchisimo gusto**!**(Saint Seiya y sus personajes son marca registrada de Kurumada)**

El publico aplaudía mientras las ultimas notas del aria final de "la Traviata" sonaban y recibían a una rubia cantante de opera que se inclinaba en agradecimiento. _"Una actuación perfecta" _había comentado el director de la orquesta, que mas iba a decir, después de todo el director era su propio hermano, sin embargo Artemisa agradecía todo lo que hizo posible ese momento y al bajar del escenario se dirigió hasta la parte alta de la opera de Paris

-_Artemisa_…-escucho una voz grave en casi un susurro—_Artemisa_…-volvió a escucharla— ¡Demonios hermana!—la voz ahora pertenecía a su hermana menor Saori Ahtena.

-¡Perdón!—se disculpo cayendo en cuenta de que su hermana le hablaba

-Bueno no importa. Hermana has cantado divino esta noche—felicito la chica de cabellos morados-¿Cómo has aprendido? Fue increíble, aunque es una lastima lo que le pasó a la pobre Erato.

-Si es verdad

-Bueno pero anda, dime como aprendiste

-Ahtena, no se como explicarlo… bueno tengo un maestro…

-¿Es Apolo verdad? porque si es así yo también quiero aprender de el.

-No, no es Apolo, en realidad, no se quien es

-¿Cómo que no sabes quien es? ¿No me quieres decir verdad?

-No, es solo que escucho una voz y esa voz me ha enseñado

-¿Una voz?

-Si. Es una voz muy bella, la escucho todo el tiempo, mientras duermo o canto , incluso acabo de escucharla, justo aquí, justo ahora, siempre esta cuidándome, es como… como un ángel

-Hermana, escúchate eso no puede ser, entonces eso seria algo así como un ángel de música

-Tal vez así lo sea, pero me asusta un poco

-No temas,después de todo es un ángel, si el te protege nada podrá pasarte.

-Tienes razón Ahtena

-Bueno—dijo la menor poniéndose de pie—hay que irnos, tienes una fila de admiradores que quieren conocerte—el tono pícaro en la expresión no falto.

Pese a las muchas propuestas y a las invitaciones, la cantante no acepto ninguna, después de todo, ella no estaba interesada en ninguno de aquellos que entraron al camerino para verla, al único que se intereso por recibir fue a Apolo, su hermano la abrazo felicitándola por su actuación y por su talento, quedaron en ir a celebrar junto con Ahtena.

Apolo salio dejando a Artemisa sola para cambiarse, pero había algo en el aire, algo que lo volvía mas espeso, las luces comenzaron a apagarse misteriosamente, dejando a oscuras prácticamente todo el teatro. La chica de rubios cabellos sintió un poco de inquietud, se dirigió a la salida de su camerino para comprobar si todas las luces se habían apagado pero entonces…

-_Estuviste exquisita esta noche_—escucho la voz que aparecía en sus sueños y que parecía susurrarle al oído todo el tiempo

-¿Quién eres?—preguntó con la respiración agitada, ante tanta oscuridad—dime por favor lo que deseas de mi

_-Artemisa_…-escuchar su nombre pronunciado por esa voz era seductor, estremecía su ser—_ven mi musa_

-¿Dónde estas?—respondió tratando de localizar con la mirada el origen de esa voz

-_Aquí_

-¿Dónde?

-_Aquí_—logro visualizar el espejo de cuerpo completo del camerino, se acerco lentamente a el…-_ ven..._—Artemisa se miro en el espejo pero justo después, sus ojos divisaron un reflejo diferente, era el de un muchacho enmascarado, culla capa negra cubria todo su cuerpo y sus rojos cabellos parecian de fuego—_ven a mi_—seguía pronunciando la voz

- Artemisa ¿Quién esta contigo? ¡Abre la puerta!—se podían escuchar los gritos de su hermano, pero ella no prestaba atención

-_Ven a mi musa_—la voz volvía a llamarla, la silueta ofreció su mano—_ven…_

Ella dudó un instante

-¡Artemisa!—se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

-_Ven mi ánge_l—la voz pronunció mientras ella le daba su mano…

**bueno aqui algunas notas de autora:**

**En realidad la historia comienza cuando hay un accidente en el teatro y la cantante principal se niega a actuar hasta que no deje de ocurrir**

**Erato en la mitología griega era la musa de la poesia amorosa y lirica, por eso me pareció la mejor opción **

**pero bueno.**

**A Apolo lo puse como director ya que es el dios de la música y ustedes se preguntaran ¿Y las demas Parejas? no se preocupen apareceran mas adelante espero que les haya gustado y que me dejen un comentario**


	2. The Phantom of the Opera

**Hola a todos! bueno aqui les va mi continuación, este es un song fic, así que si desean ambientarse un poco les dejo un link de la cancion "The Phantom of the opera" es una cancion formidable, jajaja pero ya enserio, trate de hacer lo mas preciso posible este capitulo.**

**Me preguntaron por Erato, bueno es un personaje que yo invente, puesto que el papel de la estrella caprichosa no le quedaba a nadie (excepto a Saori, al menos en este fic no me las traere en su contra), pero bueno, Erato tendra su aparicón un poco mas adelante.**

**Link: **h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t u b e . c o m / w a t c h ? v = q - a h q D T p T v 8 (con subtitulos)

h t t p : / / w w w . y o u t ube.c o m / w a t c h ? v = E j 1 z M x b h O O 0 (sin subtitulos)

**y ahora el capitulo II:**

**_ The Phantom of The Opera_**

_In sleep he sang to me  
In dreams he came  
That voice which calls to me  
And speaks my name  
And do I dream again  
For now I find  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
Inside my mind _

Todo pareció desvanecerse a su alrededor, lo único que lograba ver con claridad era al hombre de la máscara y la capa negra que la guiaba a través del túnel iluminado por candiles encendidos, mientras él iba sosteniendo uno, que iluminaba lo que los demás no podían.

Era tan irreal, parecía un sueño, pero podía sentir la suave guía de su mano.

_Sing once again with me  
Our strange duet  
My power over you  
Grows stronger yet  
And though you turn from me  
To glance behind  
The Phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your mind_

Caminaban lentamente por el laberinto mientras Artemisa parecía en trance, tal vez fuera la voz de aquel que tenía su mano, ella lo siguió sin oposición.

_Those who have seen your face  
Draw back in fear  
I am the mask you wear _

Llegaron a un lago fantasmal, donde se podía ver una barca, más bien una especie de góndola, él la guío hasta su asiento, quedándose de pie para remar y abrirse, pasó entre las velas que iluminaban el lago

_It's me they hear …_

Artemisa solo miraba la catacumba donde estaba metida, no poda pensar en nada que no fuera su voz, ni en nada que no fueran sus manos

_My/your spirit and your/my voice  
In one combined  
The phantom of the opera is there  
Inside your/my mind_

_He's there the Phantom of the opera  
Beware the Phantom of the opera_

Mas candiles y velas comenzaron a salir desde el lago, la atmósfera era cada vez mas misteriosa, las rejas de lo que parecía la puerta de un castillo se abrieron para darles paso, las velas alumbraban todo a su alrededor, debían haber cientas, tal vez miles

_Sing my angel of music_

Alcanzaron por fin a su destino, a lo que parecía ser una cueva decorada con miles de objetos de un gusto privilegiado.

El enmascarado ofreció su mano para ayudar a la chica

-Se bienvenida—pronunció con voz profunda, mirando a Artemisa a los ojos, su mirada era galante, intensa, seductora—no te preocupes, aquí estas a salvo, para eso estoy yo.

Su mano se entrelazó con la de ella, dando a la chica una extraña sensación en el estomago, estaba muy aturdía, inclusive mareada. Se colapsó entre sus brazos, pero el logro evitar que cayera cargándola en brazos y, llevándola a sus propios aposentos, la recostó en la cama, mirando su rostro.

-Eres lo único que en verdad me inspira—susurró aun conciente de que ella dormía—descansa plácidamente.

Cerró las cortinas del lecho, para que nada la despertara, la miró dormir un instante y cerró los ojos tratando de grabarse esa imagen.

**en realidad en el musical pasan otras cosas antes de que la protagonista se desmaye pero me gusto como quedo este jajajaja.**

**Quiero darles las gracias a todos los que Comentaron en el capitulo anterior, trate de mejorar los que me dijeron, en fin y tambien a los que leyeron y no dejaron comentario jajajaj **


	3. The Mask

_¡Hola! Bueno en realidad me he tardado en actualizar y decidí hacerlo hoy, a ver que les parece el nuevo capitulo, ahora tengo una excelente beta, que ha corregido unas cuantas cosas de mis fics, de hecho mas adelante podría subir una especie de entremés que ella hizo, solo que es Yaoi entre Hyoga y Shun, bueno eso lo deciden ustedes, pero la verdad a mi no me gusta el yaoi pero ese fragmentito fue… muy bueno. en fin, espero sus comentarios_

Artemisa se despertó suavemente, sin demasiada conciencia de donde estaba, le parecía un lugar muy extraño y su memoria era muy vaga.

Salió de la habitación buscando pistas que le ayudaran.

Recordaba un oscuro túnel, unas largas escaleras que parecían no tener fin, recordaba un gran lago, niebla y más; una barca que atravesó el enorme lugar y en esa barca… había un hombre…

Su mirada busco al hombre que recordaba, lo vio sentado en una especie de piano que se hallaba en el lugar, el pelirrojo la volteó a ver un momento, su mascara de plata era iluminada por el fuego de las velas y su labor de escribir quiso continuar.

Artemisa se acerco a él lentamente. ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué usaba esa mascara? ¿Quién era el hombre tras la mascara? las manos de la chica acariciaron un momento el rostro de aquel misterioso hombre, quería remover la prenda que le impedía conocer su identidad, él reaccionó y tomo la traviesa mano por la muñeca, en un movimiento rápido, colocó a la chica contra la pared, sus cuerpos estaban a tan sólo milímetros, la respiración de la rubia se aceleró por el movimiento de él, su mano sujetaba la delicada muñeca con fuerza, había algo de cólera en su mirada, pero su respiración era también corta superficial.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso—declaró severo, el hecho de estar a tan poca distancia de ella parecía inquietarlo, su mano dejo de aprisionar a la muñeca para colocarla sobre la pared, impidiendo cualquier intento de escape.

Estaba atrapada, tenía una mano sobre su pecho que trataba de calmar a su inquieto corazón, sus ojos color miel no podían dejar de ver los celestes que el tenía, era aterrador y al mismo tiempo seductor. El corazón le dio un vuelco cuando sintió que le levantaba el mentón, en sus ojos no había mas rabia, la rabia fue sustituida por una tristeza profunda. El captor acarició sus labios, como lamentando algo imposible, escondió su cabeza en el cuello de cisne de ella aspirando el suave aroma que emanaba de su cabello, dejándose embriagar por el, sus cuerpos parecían haberse unido, pero él, se apartó.

—Nunca lo intentes de nuevo—repitió más apacible

-Lo lamento—se disculpo Artemisa aun en la pared—solamente deseaba conocerte-

-¿Conocerme?

-Si, o al menos, saber tu nombre—la rubia dio un paso al frente

-Llámame Ícaro—se inclinó al frente tomando su mano para besarla.

Ella enseguida supo que ese no era su verdadero nombre, pero no se atrevió a insistir después de lo que había pasado.

-Ícaro…-se dijo a si misma para jamás olvidarlo— ¿Por qué me has traído?—preguntó gentilmente.

Eso era algo que él no podía contestar, no había razón para que ella estuviera ahí en ese momento, era solo que la había mirado por tanto tiempo, que la necesitó desde el primer momento que escuchó su voz, deseaba…deseaba tenerla para que cantara para él, pero pronto eso se transformó en otra cosa, se transformó en la necesidad de verla, de hablarle, de cuidarla y cuando eso no bastó de tenerla, aunque hubieran sido muy corto el tiempo…

-Necesitaba oír tu canto—se excusó, su mirada no podía ser mas intensa, sus palabras mas falsas, pero de alguna manera, si quería oírla cantar.

-De acuerdo—respondió ella, sentía que mentía, pero no quiso mencionarlo, él era un misterio, su voz, su olor, sus ojos, todo parecía que causaba reacciones en ella que jamás hubiera esperado tener— ¿Qué deseas que cante para ti?

El tocó el piano, mientras ella lo acompañaba, parecía que sus sentimientos se conectaban, que ambos podían fluir juntos.

-Vamos—dijo Ícaro al terminar—deben estar buscándote—


	4. Notas

_**¡Hola! Volví mas pronto de lo que yo esperaba, pero les juro que yo escribo bastante de este fic, lo que pasa es que mi querida Chris-chan (mi beta) se tarda un poco revisando lo que le envío, porque si hay algo que me inspira es ver a Gerald Butler disfrazado del fantasma de la ópera…creo que empieza a hacer calor aquí … bueno este fic es muy cursi, porque así es el fantasma de la ópera tanto libro como película, además que tiene mucho de mi cosecha, en fin si tienen alguna duda, queja, sugerencia, nota asesina, etc. Déjenme saberlo**_

_**Notas…**_

-¡No nos interesa en lo mas mínimo que la hayan buscado toda la noche!—Gritaba un furioso Apolo a los agentes dos agentes de policía que estaban frente a él-¡Queremos de vuelta a nuestra hermana!

-Señor, hacemos lo mejor que podemos, pero debe comprender que también somos humanos—decía uno de ellos, era de ojos verdes y de una cabellera castaña clara—prometemos encontrar a la señorita, lo más pronto que nos sea posible

-Eso espero Aioria—respondió aun molesto el director—el señor Camus estaba furioso, y es increíble, ¡Dos sopranos en una sola noche! Primero Erato y luego Artemisa.-

-La señorita Erato no desapareció—corrigió el otro agente que tenia los ojos tan azules como su cabello—ella simplemente perdió la voz.

-Eso no es importante Milo—se escuchó hablar al productor del teatro—aquí están ocurriendo cosas muy extrañas y es el deber de ustedes llegar al fondo, empezando por encontrar a la señorita Artemisa y también, si es que hay uno, a su secuestrador.

-Señor, no creo que si hay un secuestrador lo encuentren—opino Ahtena—después de todo el secuestrador seria…

-¡Basta Ahtena, eso es ridículo!—la acalló su hermano

-¿Qué le parece tan ridículo maestro?

-Todas las bailarinas hablan de un supuesto fantasma cada vez que algo se pierde—respondió con fastidio el pelirrojo—que si no encuentran el jabón, o si se pierde un candil, o cualquier cosa, es obra del fantasma.

-Pero es verdad Apolo, lo hemos visto—su hermana menor le comentó

-Ahtena estoy seguro que lo que vieron fue a un sucio pervertido que trataba de espiarlas.

Terminada esa oración todos posaron sus ojos acusadoramente en Milo, el momento no podía ser mas incomodo para el de cabellos azules

-¡Maestro Apolo, ha vuelto, la hemos encontrado!—llegaron dos chicas corriendo hacia el pequeño tumulto de gente que se había formado en la entrada del teatro. Eso salvo a Milo pero su fama no se hizo esperar pues había colocado sus ojos en una de las dos mujeres que llegaron con la noticia, parecía justo su tipo, delgada, de una cintura pequeña, con un abundante…

-Disculpa—escuchó la voz de la observada molesta— ¿Te molestaría dejar de verme los senos?-

Si la indiscreción tenía un nombre, ese sin dudas era Milo, quien no había dejado de mirarla desde que llegó.

-¿Cómo esta?—Preguntaron los hermanos al unísono-¿Podemos verla?

-Esta bien, pero…-empezó una pelirroja de ojos cafés que al parecer había llamado la atención del otro agente de policía

-No recibirá a nadie—la interrumpió su acosada amiga

-¡Shaina! ¡No tienes que ser tan brusca!—le reclamó su amiga

-¿Qué? es la verdad Marin, Artemisa necesita descansar-

- ¿Esta ilesa por lo menos?—preguntó Camus

-Si, pero había algo raro,- Empezó Marin buscando algo que se había atado a su cintura, cosa que para el agente de los ojos verdes no pasó desapercibida, ni para su amigo el productor—Encontramos esta nota—dijo por fin mostrando un sobre sellado con cera.

-Y bien ¿Qué dice?—Preguntó Aioria, tratando de captar su atención.

_Ahora les he devuelto a la señorita Artemisa, espero grandes progresos en su carrera, por lo que deberán seguir mis indicaciones, Erato recuperara la voz para el estreno de Madame Butterfly, y ella será la sirvienta, mientras que la señorita Artemisa tendía el papel de Madame Butterfly, de no cumplirse esto, esperen graves consecuencias_

_F.O. _

Camus miraba furioso la carta enviada para menospreciar a Erato, pero nadie parecía tener la culpa de ello

-Tonterías—comentó Apolo—es muy poco probable que ella se recupere para mañana por la noche-

-No trate de defender a su hermana Apolo, ella tendrá un talento prometedor, pero la señorita Erato tiene un contrato-

-¿Lo has visto Apolo?—llamó su atención su hermana—La firma, la firma F.O… Fantasma de la Opera-

Los presentes miraron incrédulos al papel que ante ellos estaban, el aire era tenso.

-Sin dudas un loco que quiere llamar la atención—Razono el productor—pero veremos mañana temprano. Por lo pronto ustedes tres señoritas pueden retirarse—Shaina, Marin y Saori se fueron—en cuanto a ustedes dos—dijo al ver que las mujeres se habían marchado—no quiero verlos cerca de mis bailarinas

-¡Pero Camus!-

-Lo digo especialmente por ti Milo, no quiero problemas en mi teatro. Ahora…-reflexionó tocándose el mentón—que si pueden resolver esto… tal vez les deje tener una cita con ellas-

-¡¿Lo dices en serio?—gritaron Aioria y Milo al mismo tiempo

-TAL VEZ, y también si ellas aceptan-

Ambos agentes decidieron empezar en ese mismo momento la investigación (parecía que habían olvidado que hacia solo unos minutos rogaban al director de la orquesta un descanso)

-Es tan fácil motivarlos a esos dos—sonrió triunfante el productor, luego volteó a ver al pelirrojo director cambiando su gesto por completo—no sé que esté pasando aquí maestro Apolo, pero si hay algo de lo que estoy seguro, es que está pasando alrededor de su hermana—hizo una pequeña pausa tratando de enlazar los hechos en su cabeza—por su seguridad, manténgase muy atento.-

Apolo se quedo extrañado, ¿Qué estaba pasando? tarde o temprano lo averiguaría, pero en esos momentos, lo importante era enfocarse a lo que podía suceder con su hermana.

_**Bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Por cierto que mi querida Chris-chan también se ha inspirado para con Saint Seiya, solo que ella es mas de la onda Yaoi y pues escribió un Hyoga x Shun, pero no se si ponerlo. Ustedes díganmelo. **_


End file.
